Question: Umaima ate 5 slices of pie. Kevin ate 1 slice. If Umaima ate $\dfrac{5}{8}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{8}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{8}$ of the pie.